


我想要冷静（奈何不敌你热情融化我心）

by Clover_cherik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War Team Iron Man, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: “我只是……没想到自己能敞开心接受那样的事情，懂吗？但Stephen改变了我的想法。”“只要你开心，Tony，我就开心。”又名：5次Tony Stark的朋友们以为他在和Stephen Strange约会，1次他们意识到和他约会的人是至尊法师。





	我想要冷静（奈何不敌你热情融化我心）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Tried to Be Chill (but you're so hot I melted)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183946) by [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls). 



> 作者笔记：故事设定在内战之后，蜘蛛侠返校季和雷神诸神黄昏之前。不要太纠结细节，请将注意力集中到可爱的误会上来吧！  
> 标题来自Jason Mraz 的I'm Yours。  
> \------  
> （一句话总结：大家都觉得他们在恋爱但某些人还是一边否认一边喂了众人一堆狗粮？）

\---1---

Bruce两肘各夹一杯奶昔，双手各提一个外卖袋子，正打算告诉Tony午饭都已就绪。此时，震耳欲聋的电音背景音忽然被关掉了。

透过通向工作间的玻璃门，Bruce能看见Tony正盯着角落里的摄像头，随即后者皱着的眉头被大大的笑容取代。所以，无论FRIDAY带来的是什么消息都应该和协议修订的事情无关。

距离所谓的超英内战已过去将近三个月，距Bruce看到Tony住院治疗的新闻也已七个月，彼时他在蒙古的偏远山区撞出了一个新陨坑，然后才找到了回纽约的路。

他不需要回答，只需奉上自己的支持与歉意：为了他的缺席。绿巨人的失踪成了索科维亚协议出台必要性的有力佐证之一。Bruce咽下内心不适，在联合国委员会面前作证Maximoff与约翰内斯堡事件有关，以及Ross对强化生物采取了非道德对待的历史。他一直担心自己努力太少，来得太迟。

但Tony只是耸耸肩，回答说迟来总好过不来，Bruce觉得自己不配得到如此轻易地原谅，但他会努力争取。就像他重新赢回Tony的友谊那样。在他一夜睡过了头到天亮然后留下Tony自己在那儿之后。

这便是他为何在此地、在Tony工作室门外的原因，还带着Tony喜爱的油腻腻的汉堡、炸薯条与摩卡奶昔。牛肉馅儿换成了火鸡肉饼，但他不知道Tony能不能看出有多少芝士。

只不过此时Tony以比通常的紧急情况下更快的速度关掉了手头的工作。

“都还好吗？”门打开的时候Bruce问道。

“是啊，就是忘了我有个 **医生的约** 。”Tony说出最后那个词的方式听着像是在讲什么私密的笑话。

Bruce本能地用眼睛朝Tony胸口直直盯了一眼，他那脆弱的心脏就在振金胸骨后跳动。

Tony趁着他走神的空档将奶昔从Bruce臂弯里抽了出去。“我好得很，我保证。这位医生——”又来了，神叨叨的笑容，“是派别的用场的，呃，新用场。”

Bruce感觉自己的另一边眉毛也加入了不敢置信地皱成一道拱门的行列，因为Tony脸红了。

“但是科学依旧是我的初恋，我发誓！”

Bruce明智地选择不去揭穿自己根本没提什么关于爱情或是科学的话的事实。相反，他将另一杯奶昔和袋子都递了上去，“喏，带着去……”他故意拖长了音。

Tony拖着步子，“他的名字叫Dr. Strange。”

“Dr. Strange。”Bruce一直在测算Tony看上去有多慌张。一定是段新的感情，不确定是否已经处在可以用来取笑Tony有了新男友的阶段。“午餐约会愉快。”

“不是约会！”Tony的抗议显得毫无分量；鉴于他几乎是飞奔穿过大厅去见这位Dr. Strange的。

 

\---2---

“跟我聊聊你花了那么多时间跟他待一块儿的这个Dr. Strange吧。”Pepper一直等到Tony咽完一大口意面之后才问道，蘑菇意式饺那么美味，以至于Tony犹豫了一下应不应该放弃蘑菇逃走以回避她的问题。这一时半会的停顿就足够让她从他身上得出结论了。“我听说前几天你把Bruce抛下了。”

“那是因为他是给我捎火鸡汉堡来的。”

Pepper伸手去拿自己的水，拒绝跟着Tony的话头继续。

一阵沉默。

“你确定要聊这个？”Tony盯着自己的晚饭，她知道她赢了，在各种意义上。“你知道，我们的过去，还有钢……”

“如果你的生命里遇到了新的人，我想听听。”Pepper打断了他，斟酌着说。就因为他们不再是恋人并不意味着她不再关心他。Tony过去，将来，都会永远是她最好的朋友之一；一段失败的恋爱不会改变这一点。

“好吧，如果你确定要的话。”

“我确定。”

“他来了医院。西伯利亚之后。”Tony捅了捅意式饺。“他想来谈谈，有一些关于Rhodey的主意，呃，条件。”

Happy整理出来的文件中有提到Strange医生在一场事故中失去了双手的惨痛经历。一个善良的人，性格坚韧，在悲剧中崛起，带着新的目标重生，在全国各地举办演讲和咨询。她能理解他俩是如何一见如故的。“听上去真帮了大忙了。”

Tony满意地翘起嘴角，咬了一口绝对和奶油酱或是手工意面都无关的东西。“确实，他真的让我对新事物有了新的认识。从前我从没想过的事情。”

“听上去他跟你挺合得来的。”

“他当然爱那么想了。”Tony呼哧一声，愉快地转了转眼珠子。

“我想你也挺适合他。”她用一种毋庸置疑的口气说道。

又是一阵沉默。

Tony忸怩了一下，“我们能聊点别的了吗？”

Pepper嗤嗤笑着决定暂时放过他。以后有的是时间盘问Tony他男朋友的事情。

 

\---3---

Jim一边把汗湿的衬衫从身上脱掉一边做了个鬼脸，以此证明他今天会议期间有多努力。

Tony从迷你冰箱里掏出两瓶水，躺倒在Jim身边。“说吧。”

“说什么？”

“随便什么你要问的跟Stephen有关的事情。”

“噢，现在是Stephen了是吧？我原以为是Dr. Strange来着呢。”Jim轻巧地接住了Tony对着他脑袋丢过来的水瓶子。他拧开盖子一口气喝了半瓶因为实在太渴了；他也不打算老生常谈。“所以怎么样？”

“挺好。”Tony似乎对自己理所当然的承认感到惊讶，“真的很好，确实。”

“是吗？他有什么特别的？”

“他就这么干的——”Tony举起没拿着水的那只手，弯曲着食指和中指，同时扭动其他手指，“然后魔法就发生了。”

Jim呛了一口水。

“你没事吧小酸酸[Sour Patch一种甜酸什锦橡皮软糖]？”

“没事。”Jim呛着说，连续咳嗽和Tony刚才的暗示让他有点脸上发热；有些事情他根本用不着知道，比如他最好朋友的性生活或者他最好朋友的新男友的神奇的手指。“就是，出我意料。”

Tony眼神里闪烁着了解的光芒，然后羞怯地耸了耸肩。“哦好吧，不过在美妙的科技面前，”Tony盘起腿说，“你依然是最棒的，是的你是！”

Jim朝自己最好的朋友做的这个滑稽动作摇了摇头，然后指出，某个相当英俊的、操作着这些美妙的科技的那个人，也是最好的。

 

\---4---

“你确定你想这么做？”Stark先生一边抽走文件，一边又问了一次。

Peter觉得自己穿上升级后的蜘蛛侠装甲和Stark先生在一起战斗够久了，可以签署修订后的协议了。

布加勒斯特和莱比锡的灾难几乎令人们对超级英雄是危险的不可信的这一想法根深蒂固。他们花了几个月世界来消除公众对他们的看法，并让联合国相信流亡的复仇者只是例外而非常态。如今在索科威亚协议颁布近一年后，修正案终于得以通过，更新后的法律条文类似于世界各国政府和新复仇者之间的一种合作关系，双方相互制衡。

一旦Peter在虚线上方签上名，就会成为一名新的复仇者。“是的，我确定。”他竭尽全力保持声音稳定。“我们已经讨论过了，讨论了大概都有一百万次了。”这并没夸张，Stark先生已经不厌其烦地研读了协议的每一部分乃至每一项增加的修正细节，先把繁复的法律术语分解成日常用语，然后写了要点，接着是流程图。哦，还有一次甚至用西班牙语帮Peter准备即将到来的考试。事到如今Peter只想在那玩意儿上赶紧签字。

“好吧，你就跟我开玩笑吧，现在是第一百万零一次了。”Stark先生抱起双臂。“让我们从头开始——”

《哈利波特》标志性的主旋律响起。来自Stark先生的手机。

“Hey，Stranger危机。”Stark先生俏皮的语气跟一秒钟前那个眼里的口吻简直天壤之别。有古怪，太古怪了。“是签协议的事情……不，我不会朝他说教了……你那里进展如何？哎呀，糟透了，没有咖啡的世界我可不想去……”

即便就听到一半的对话Peter也能看出这是个对Stark先生而言很重要的人，这个人非常了解Stark先生，并且显然让他很开心。

“意大利？那里咖啡确实不错。现在？当然了，为什么不呢。呃，五点来接我？我就讲完了，没有长篇大论了。”Stark先生将更新的协议从桌子上朝Peter推过去，“好，一会儿见。”

Peter在Stark先生挂断电话之前赶紧签上了名，“谢谢，Mr. Stark。”

Stark先生将文件收拾进一个文件夹里，“过几天我们会召开新闻发布会，向世界介绍新复仇者联盟的最新官方成员，蜘蛛宝宝。”

“是蜘蛛——侠。”Peter纠正道。

“新闻稿上可不会这么说。”Stark先生眨了眨眼睛，然后拍拍Peter的肩膀，“欢迎加入团队，孩子。到时候见。”

“那，意大利？”Peter问道。这问题让两个人都惊讶了一下。

“只是个需要咖啡因治愈的朋友，没什么大不了的。”Stark先生挥挥手，对此置之不理。“我会给你带东西回来的。周末快乐！”他回头招呼道。

“我就没有朋友带我去意大利旅行喝咖啡。”Peter指着空荡荡的房间说。

 

\---5---

汽车一驶入繁忙的城市街道，Happy便从后视镜里偷看了一眼。如果他是会骂骂咧咧或者能说得出 **好可爱** 这种词的人他可能已经那么干了，但尽管如此他只是看着Tony和Stephen在宽敞的豪华轿车的后座里挤在一块，低着头嘴巴只隔几英寸相互窃窃私语的画面，翻了个白眼。

“我们只是 **朋友** ”和“我们只是 **同事** ”的幌子可能骗过了晚会场外的记者，但Happy将这两个人看着彼此相望的样子看在眼里。当他们以为只有他们独处的时候，视线胶着浓烈；他们分开的时候，会快速一瞥寻找对方；当有旁人在的时候，目光则意味深长，步调一致。

而当然了，这两个人从离开了相机的射程，隐在有色玻璃窗户之后起就一直在悄声交谈。

“先去哪里，Boss？”他们在一个红绿灯前停下，Happy问道。Stephen的住址在布利克街，和Stark大厦方向相反。

“噢。”Tony猛一抬头差点撞和Stephen的头撞在一起，谁让这两个顽固的笨蛋要靠得那么亲密。“嗯。”Tony皱起了眉头。

Stephen低声嘀咕了几句，Tony的表情立刻明亮了起来。

“大厦就好，谢啦Hap。”

“没问题Boss。”Happy点点头，卷起了隐私屏。他不用当什么天才都能弄懂这个一站式意味着什么。

 

\---I---

大多数时候Everett挺乐意参观Stark大厦。咖啡很棒，点心总是热的，好像无论何时都是刚刚新鲜出炉的。

不过，今天不在此类日子之中。

协议修订的消息公之于众之后，流亡的复仇者们自首了。显然，这正是Rogers和他的队伍一直想要的：与世界各国政府合作而非与之反抗。他们的沟通方式的确有点滑稽。

除了Maximoff，所有人在布加勒斯特和莱比锡的所作所为均获得了赦免。Rogers认为让Maximoff为Lagos的悲剧负责有失公平，但当他得知并非Lagos阻碍了Maximoff的获赦时，露出的惊讶表情让人相当印象深刻。

正是约翰内斯堡和她所扮演的角色使得Banner博士变成了绿巨人。

Maximoff怒气冲冲离开了会场，然后从临时住处消失了。所有警卫无一人对当晚的情况有任何记忆，而所有人钱包里的钱也都不见了。鉴于她能力的性质与不可预测的特性，新复仇者们的任务便是追捕她。

曾流亡的复仇者坚持要出面带她回来，声称他们才是最合适的人选，但由于他们与她熟识，提议被拒绝了。作为预防措施，Vision被派去监督新复仇者们的行动。该决定基于两个原因，一则机器人对Maximoff不太感冒，二则他有能够轻易制服一名超级士兵、两名精英刺客和一名前空军飞行员的能力——如果这些人不服从直接命令的话。

“我们有理由相信她可能会来这里。”他的话引得桌子周围的人都露出愁眉苦脸的表情。

Stark工业首席执行官和安全主管，Potts和Hogan分别立即启动了紧急协议。

蜘蛛侠待在自己的座位上坐立不安，即使脸藏在面具后面，紧张还是显而易见。

Strange看起来与往常一般镇定自若，双手紧握放在桌子上。看到至尊法师在这里穿着一身普通平民的服装着实让人惊讶，不过Everett还是更喜欢这身衬衫和休闲裤——好过那身让Everett老想起自己身高乃至让人无法忍受的斗篷装。或者也没有。

“好极了，还有什么新鲜事吗？除了她恨死我了的部分。”

“事实上，她的目标可能是Banner博士，因为他的证词是否决了她赦免的主要证据。”科学家双手攥紧了，Everett皱了皱眉，“抱歉。”

“不是你的错。”Banner咬牙闭上了眼睛，深吸几口气。他自然的肤色有点泛绿。

接下来的十五分钟他们断断续续地聊着些无关紧要的事情，为了让Banner能保持冷静。走廊上回荡着迅速而有序的脚步声，最后渐行渐远，说明疏散已经完成。

Everett不禁注意到所有针对Strange的发问都是带有个人性质的，包括了对他过去恋情的微妙问询以及直截了当的对Stark有何意图的问题。

“我都打算放过你们的，”Stark似乎被逗乐了，“但你们坚持要见我的朋友的。”

出于某些莫名其妙的原因，Strange也想见他们。这个事实令Potts、Hogan、Rhodes和Banner稍感欣慰。蜘蛛侠则朝Strange竖起了大拇指。

“Maximoff小姐——”FRIDAY的声音中明显带着不赞同的意味，“——到了。预计距离到达您所在的位置还有十秒。”

“十秒？她冲到这里来了吗？”Hogan问道。

房间摇晃起来，一阵猛烈的爆炸声回答了这个问题，Maximoff指间深红色的魔法触须劈啪作响，让她穿墙而出。

“哦，没事了。”Hogan嘟囔着。

Maximoff大吼一声释放出一股猩红色的魔法洪流。

“不行。”Strange不紧不慢说着，双手迅速结出一些了复杂的动作。金色的枷锁出现在Maximoff的手腕和脖子上，更为明亮的光芒驱散了她的力量和附带的浓密红雾，就如同日出驱散了雾气。

她咆哮着，发出与其说是人类的声音更像是动物发出的。

Strange用手指做了一场圆周运动。

“你对我做了什么？你做了什么——”传送门出现在她的脚下，Maximoff的尖叫声被一刀两断：她跌落进去，门整整齐齐关上了。

Everett盯着她刚才站着的地方，伸手掏出手机通知特遣部队她已经被捕，由于Strange的迅速介入，她的力量被遏制了。

Stark似乎也有同样感觉， 他张开双臂搂住Strange发出庆祝的欢呼。“太棒了！”他转向他的朋友们——后者就像雕像们杵在那儿，脸上不约而同是震惊的表情。“Stephen能在这儿不是最好了吗？我从没想过自己会这么说，但我现在有点喜欢魔法了。”

“魔法。”Rhodes闷闷重复了一遍。

Strange一笑，“FRIDAY，我想要一份刚才那句话的录音。”

“没问题，Strange博士。再次感谢您的帮助。”

Banner捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“Tony，怎么回事？”

“嗯哼？”Stark还是没放开Strange。“哈利波特在这里打败了伏地魔啊，你们都在场看到了。”

Hogan目瞪口呆，“你男朋友是个巫师？”

“是法师。”Strange纠正。“等一下，什么？”

“男朋友？他不是我男朋友！”Stark向后一跳，与其说是被冒犯了倒不如说是惊讶。

有趣了。

Everett偷偷开始拿手机拍。没有证据的话绝对没人会信这个的。太赞了。

“你给他带午饭吃。”Banner揉了揉脸，“给你的约会对象。”

“不是，是你给我带了吃的让我去分享的啊。呃，那些火鸡汉堡。”Stark抖了一下。

Everett其实挺喜欢火鸡汉堡的。

Strange眯起了眼睛，“所以是你的杰作？”

Banner叹了口气，嘀咕说了几句自己担心大家的胆固醇水平但没人重视之类的话。

“你又不是那种医生。”Stark吐了吐舌头。

Everett从未如此庆幸科技进步水平，正因如此他才能捕捉到这一刻。用他的Stark Phone。

蜘蛛侠举起了手。“但他带你到意大利喝咖啡，朋友不那样的。”

“因为只有我认识咖啡馆在哪儿。”Stark解释道。同时顺便忽略了第二点。

“他会说意大利语。”Strange补充。

Hogan挠了挠下巴。“你们俩昨晚在车里搂搂抱抱，还不用我送他走。”

“我打算用传送门回圣所，时候不早了，所以不想给你添麻烦了。”

“是的，传送门，因为他会魔法，我们就是在说那个，你这个麻瓜。”

Potts叹了口气。“是啊，是啊，我们都听说了Stephen神奇的手指了。”

“我以为我们说好了不提这个了！”Rhodes瑟缩了一下，“我刚刚才开始忘掉那个超色情的手指的动作！”

“什么？！”Stark和Strange还有蜘蛛侠都叫了出来，前两者听起来很愤怒，后者则是很好奇。

Hogan严厉地盯了蜘蛛侠一眼然后牢牢将小伙子挡在Stark和Strange后面，“但你还在这儿。”

“我们睡着了。”Stark和Strange异口同声，然后彼此对望一眼，慌忙别开眼神。

Potts完美地皱起了眉。“好吧，至少他让你睡着了。我猜他真的很适合你，就像你说的那样。”

Strange倾身侵入了Stark的私人空间，“你是这么说的？”声音低沉又愉悦。

Everett特别想知道有没有人注意到这语气很亲密。

Stark气急败坏但没走开，“她是说你跟我合得来，多年的训练让我学会了永远不要反对她，因为她总是对的。”

“是这样吗？”Strange哼哼，“那她觉得我们在约会，她错了吗？”

“嗯。”Stark舔了舔嘴唇。

很显然这两个人都忘了房间里还有别人在。

“我们确实在一块儿待了很久。”

“我们，确实。”

“我们一起吃饭，甚至出国旅行。”

“是啊。”

“那介意再来一次吗？”Strange眼角皱起，目光灼灼，充满了不可思议的喜悦，就像他刚刚发现了什么宇宙奥秘一样，而那个奥秘就近在眼前。“香港圣所外面有家点心铺，我一直想带你去看看呢。”

“噢，”Stark的声音听上去有点窒息，“就像，约会？”

Everett不安地转身，想着要不要停止录了，这件事已经从一个滑稽的误会变成的另一桩事情的开头。

“是的。”Strange手腕一旋，创造了另一个传送门；另一只手则朝Stark递过去。

Stark伸手握住，灿烂的笑容照亮了整个脸庞。

两个人穿过旋转着的传送门，消失在众人的视野中，只留下一片令人震惊的沉默。

“所以，”Everett清清嗓子，观掉录音把手机放回兜里。他写了个便笺提醒自己之后把这个发给Stark。“嗯，有谁知道Maximoff去哪儿了？”

就在这时，另一扇传送门在半空打开，而Maximoff重重摔在了地上。“我已经坠落了近三十分钟了！”她恨恨地说。


End file.
